My Path, Dream, And My Future
by Spectrume
Summary: Yume is the S4 member, but because some accident. She is on hospital. She lost her passion on Idoling career. Without Nozomu, with Subaru. Will Yume have her passion back and be top idol again?
1. Prologue

"Hey... Are you know it?" some nurse talk to other nurse.

"What?" that nurse answer.

"Its about that patient,"

"Yes? And... What are you mean?"

"So you dont know it!?" the first nurse seems surprised see her friend is dont know anything about that new VIP patient.

"Its about that vip patient!" that nurse continue, "that VIP patient is new S4 member!"

"Ow... Ok... But, why she here? A accident? Sick?"

"...its not accident or sick, she is..."

* * *

 **My Path, Dream, And My Future**

 **Desclaimer : Bandai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

.

* * *

"...and you know Yume, Ako is blushing when Kanata-san grab her hand from fell." inside that VIP room, there is pink haired girl named Laura Sakuraba.

"Wh- what are you saying Laura!? I- i'm not..." and this girl with cat ears model on her head named Ako Saotome.

"Ow... Dont shy~~ Ako Kira~~" now the blonde with pink ombre haired named Yume Nijino follows Laura to have little joked to Ako.

Now Yume and Laura can see the Ako face being red, "st- stop! Thats not funny! And where Mahiru now!?" say Ako change the subject.

"Ow... You're right," say Laura, Ako feels she succsesful now, "you're good on changing subject." continue Laura. Now Ako feel she is fail.

"Hm... Mahiru say she cant come today, her scheldue is full today," say Laura.

"Ow... She so busy..." say Yume see the window now.

"So she must be in school, I hope i can see her on school..." say Yume on little volume, but her two friends can hear it.

"...dont push yourself, I know its hard..." say Ako.

"Hm... You're right, I think I cant come to academy anymore," say Yume.

"Dont say 'anymore' you're just 'cant come now," say Laura, entertaining her.

"We leave now, bye Yume!" say Ako, "bye Yume, see you tommorow!" follow Laura.

After her friends out, she hear a knock from outside.

"Come in" say Yume, the nurse come to _'_ _ **her room**_ '

"You sound happy from outside, you have a good friend Nijino-san." say the nurse give her the lunch.

"Yes, thanks."

Yume see the window again, thinking about what her friend tell.

* * *

 _ **Flashback Mode : On**_

 _"Yume, are you sure?"_ now Laura see Yume with diferent sound, Yume know what Laura meant.

 _"Hm, its already happened, and this is my decisied,"_ Say Yume and she see her own foot, " _ev_ en _I want to back to be idol, my foot..."_

 _"...dont say that... Your foot will be recover! Trust me!"_ say Ako, her tears are falling from her face.

 _"Sorry... I cant... I already lost my passion of idol. Laura..."_ say Yume again, "now _you replace me on S4, do the best for junior. Make everyone proud,"_

 _"I... Cant... Nozomu-kun not here anymore..." whisper_ Yume, her two friend dont talk when she whisper.

 _"...but, Nozomu-san will hate this if you like this. He must me want you to be top idol too!"_ say Laura, convincing her again.

 _"...its fine..."_

 **Flashback Mode : Off**

* * *

 **Yume POV**

'Yes, its fine' my mind say that, and I remind my memory with Nozomu-kun.

I feel my tears falling from my face, i'm crying now.

' _Nozomu-kun... Why you leave so fast?'_

 **To Be Continued (TBC)**

 **Note From Me:**

omg! This is my first english fanfic! I'm sorry for my bad english TuT

Everyone, tell me if you see the false -and I think it must be many false- TuT

Give me review, see you on next chapter ^^


	2. Chapter 1

**_All In Yume POV_**

"... Where I am?" I see many people. Ah, now I'm in backstage.

I see my phone on my hand again. I see a message from Nozomu-kun, I already read it, but I'm really exited and waiting him on backstage.

Now I have to wait for Nozomu-kun right? He say, he want to give me spesial present. I'm exited now!

* _Ring Ring Ring!_

Oh, someone calling me? Asahi-san? Whats the matter?

"Hello? Asahi-san?"

" _Ah, you answered it!_ " I heard a paniced on his sound.

"Y...es? Whats the matter?"

"..." I dont hear anything. Or me or he not talking?

"What, Asahi? Dont make me die with curius!" joke me, and Asahi-san start's talking.

"... _Yume... Please, dont panic..."_ I hear Asahi talk carefully to me, but...

At that time, my tears falling from my face. My legs felt unable to resist. I feel the cold floor and panic face from everyone before I collapsed because stressed.

Its... Not true right?

Hey Nozomu-kun, you... You're still here right? You're still here right?

...You will never leave me alone, right?

* * *

 **My Path, Dream, And My Future**

 **Desclaimer : Bandai**

 **[If You Want BGM : Kouya No Kiseki (Music box)]**

 **(You Can Find The Music On YouTube)**

[ ** _I Listening 'Please Merry' While Write This]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Enjoy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _No... Please... Dont go... Dont..._

"DONT GO!" I scream and wake up. So I get bad dream again, huh?

I whisper, "yeah, its a bad dream..." and I continue, "but its from reality, how sucks."

* * *

"I hear your scream tonight," the doctor talk to me, "bad dreams again?"

"...yes" I dont see the doctor. I just see a white blanket that covered my waist to my feet.

"...hah..." I saw doctor sigh, its almost everyday, but it still not the right thing to make this common thing.

Its been two monts after that incident, but... Why...

* * *

 _*Tock Tock Tock_

"Come in" I say to someone behind the door, and I see Asahi-san

He's sit beside me. And give me a flower.

"Here, Yume-chan! Spesial flower just for you!" say Asahi.

"Hm-hm! Thanks!" I say thanks to him and he take the flower to vase.

Asahi-san give me a sweet smile. I give him a smile to, and he speak, "... I'm sorry Yume. For everything,"

"..it's okay Asahi-san. You dont have to come here in your middle job to say sorry everyday. It's already happened," I try to make him better. But I think it useless.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. Maybe if I dont tell you, this is dose'nt be happened" say Asahi, still say sorry to me.

"Better know fast" say me.

"And... Can your friend beside that door come too?" I say to Asahi and someone who are the leader of M4 is come into my room too.

"What are you mean? I just already came" say someone who never stop being annoying, Subaru Yuki.

"Dont lying, Subaru-kun~~" say Asahi.

"Ok, ok. You're right." say him while sit beside me too.

"You're coming, are you not busy?" say me to them.

"Not ve-" I see Asahi want to talk. "It's very busy," say Subaru dont care about Asahi words.

"Ho... You're amazing, I hope I can there to see you third on performance," I'll try to make fake smile, but I think it's fail.

"It belong to you to dediced. You can have VIP sit if you want!" say Asahi with he's kind personality, as always.

"Then, how is your foot? Are better?" say Subaru.

"...not really, and I dont care. My idol career its over. Same with Nozomu-kun..." I say everything on my head now. I can see Subaru dont like my answer.

"Hey... Are you really sure? You already be an S4 if you dont like this. Nozomu-ku-" say Asahi, but I dont he finish his words.

"Shut up!" I say to make him quiet, "stop it... Stop it... I know, I already know... But..." I lifted my head, staring at Asahi with my crying expresion, "I... Already lost my passion on my idol career"

Asahi are quite now. Maybe he feel sorry after say that. For him, this is not the easy thing to just let it go too.

Subaru stand up from the chair. He staring at me, intens. "Since when you be so such a foolish?"

"Wha- What you want, Subaru!? Its my dediside!" why? Why he like that? He must be know my lost feeling.

"You abadoning everything. Dont thinking Nozomu not here anymore, makes you think no one love you. Everyone love you, you know!? I understand your lost feeling. But dont be blind by it!" he mad at me, and he walked to the door. Why I dont why he go?

I try to make him dont go. But when I try, "Yu- Yume! What are you doing!? You legs still not okay enough to walk!" Asahi catch me when I fall. I know, I know I cant walk now. But...

"Do- dont go, Subaru! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Dont leave me!" I try to make him dont go.

 _*Greb!_

And I feel someone hugs me. Its Subaru and Asahi.

"Dont worry, we're never leave you alone" they say that to me, I fell a warm things inside me. I love it.

It's like you Nozomu-kun. It's warm like your hugs.

 _ **To Be Continued (TBC)**_

 **Notes From Me:**

 **Ok, First I want to thank to everyone who read this chapter 2! I know my english is bad, hope you understand. TuT**

 **And thanks to 'Zepriyds' for the review! I will try to update soon as I can! ^^**

 ** _Last, See you in next chapter everyone! Review please?_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Laura POV**_

I am Laura, Laura Sakuraba. I am... An S4 member.

I am an S4 member and a school president.

Everyone say, I'm much better than Yume, because I am a ' _cool headed'_. Not like Yume.

I know, everyone just lying to make me happy.

To be honestly, I know the junior more like Yume. More than me.

To be honestly, I hate this situation.

Seize her place in S4. Above her struggle to get place on S4.

I hate it, I want be an S4. But don't like this.

I'm sorry... Yume...

* * *

 _ **My Path, Dream, And My Future**_

 _ **Desclaimer : Bandai**_

 _ **Pairing : Nozomu Igarashi x Yume Nijino x Subaru Yuki**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _~~Happy Reading~~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

I walk on coridor. Everyone see me, this is fine.

 _"you just Yume copy."_

 _"She never be an S4 member if Yume not on hospital."_

 _"Yume better then Laura, isnt'it?"_

 ** _"_** _she can't doing anything without Yume"_

I know, that is everyone thinking about me.

This is fine, because...

I think myself now is like that too

* * *

"So, are you all agree with this fall event?" Asking me to everyone.

Now is student council meeting. Now we meating about fall consert on school. Very busy if you ask me.

"Yes, but can I ask?" Say someone.

"Yes? What you want to ask?" Answer me.

"...About chair, maybe it's for..." Say her carefully, I know what she meant.

"Yes, it's for her." Answer me again, "any question again?

I don't hear anything. I say no question and I close the meeting.

* * *

S4 have many scheldule. And I have a single work for myself as the school president. Tsubasa-senpai is so perfect. She can handle this many work.

I hope I can come to hospital to see Yume today.

When I come to guardrail of male and female division. I noticed two students from the two division are together.

They see me come, two of them is surprise and scare when see me.

"Hello, you too! Do you mind if I know what you talking about?" Ask me with kind voice to them, I never thinking about want scare them. But I see they scare too me now.

"A- um... We just friends! And we talk about fall consert! Hahaha..." Say the girl. Her voice is... Hiding secret. I know she hiding something.

"Em... Are you-" saya me, but I see the girl and the boy is... Begging to me.

"A- I'm sorry Laura-senpai! We... Yes, we're in relationship. We're sorry, forgive us!" Say two of them. I never know I'm is that scary to make them like that.

"...Haaah... Stop like that," I give sigh to them. And they lifted they head.

"...So... What you gonna do?" Say the boy to me.

"Hm... Maybe I tell you two to school headmaster." Say me.

"EH!? OMG, LAURA-SENPAI! FORGIVE US! PLEASE DONT TELL TO HEADMASTER!" Say them.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I'm joking~" say me with kind smile. They relief for little bit.

"But, I dont want your relationship make your Aikatsu worst!" Say me, "I'll give you one week for see are your relationship make your Aikatsu worst or not. If I see your Aikatsu worst because relationship, you can go to headmaster for punishment." Say me to them, the girl is shaking my hand.

"Thanks, Laura-senpai! I promise I don't make my Aikatsu worst because this relationship!" Say the girl relief.

"Ok, but, what's your name anda where you from?" Say me to that girl.

"Ok, my name is Hinaki Shinjo from _Wind Dance Class_. And this is my _'boyfriend_ ', Shun Yotsuba." Say the girl named Hinaki Shinjo.

"Okay, I will see and tell Yuzu-senpai to see are your words is right or not." Say me.

"He!? You will tell Yuzu-senpai too?" Say Shinjo-san worries.

"It's okay. This is not a problem if that not distrubt your Aikatsu!' say me to her, she smile to me.

"Okay! Thanks Laura-senpai! I'll go now!" Say her and she go.

Now I see the wind is waves, like want to tell something.

Yes, I remind something, Yume.

Are you still remember?

* * *

 _ **Flashback Mode : On**_

 _Six Months Ago_

Now I am still an admin for an S4 member.

Admin for _Flower song Class_ top Idol, Yume Nijino.

And I'm still a vice president on students council.

Yes, this is me. Sakuraba Laura.

"Now... We meeting about... Our students relationship!" Say Yuzu-senpai still as president student council at that time.

"Wh- what!?" Say someone surprised.

"Hm~~~ are you~~~ dont like this topic because~~~" say Yuzu-senpai to the girl.

"Um... No.. haha, continue, president" say her.

"Ok, dont waste Time! I want talk now!" Say Yuzu-senpai, "now! Because this school have male and female division, many students have relationship. And, they Aikatsu it's..." Say Yuzu-senpai with exited voice. She see so enjoy this topic.

"They Aikatsu is worst," say me continue Yuzu-senpai.

"He!? Vice president! It's my words!" Say Yuzu-senpai.

"Oh? I'm sorry president." Say me.

"So... We have to do something!" Say Yuzu-senpai again, "you! You! And you! Check out school park, classroom, and main gates. And Laura-chii, you can check everwhere on this school. Of course except headmaster rooms and teacher room. And very very you can't have to check... Boy's bathroom!" Say Yuzu-senpai command, and give me and akward command.

"Of course I know, " say me, "but, what will you do if we work to check?" Ask me.

* _tring tring_

"I'll go! I have many work!" Say Yuzu-senpai leave like wind. Thanks Yuzu-senpai.

"Ok, now I'll be ada commando here. Everyone, let's go." Say me.

 **"** hm... So... We search an couple on school? It's more like search a little chicken." Say me with annoying voice. What are you planning, **YUZU-SENPAI!?** ok, I try to calm...

"... So... that happening after you have exercise? Haha, I'm fell sorry for Asahi-san." Say Yume in gazebo like always.

Hm? It's... Not Mahiru or Ako... So... Who there?

No... It's from boy division right!? It's M4 member!

But it's not Subaru. Then who is he?

I'm seek behind tree. And see him closely. And I know, who is he.

Yup, it's Nozomu-san. Like a new couple, huh?

I don't like to distrub my bestfriend love story, but...

"Wow wow wow, Yume-senpai, what are you doing now?" Say me with kind voice to them. And I see an panic expression from Yume.

"A- ah... Laura... Haha... Don't scare me." Say Yume, plus now I see a panic voice from her.

"What are you doing? Are you da-" say me.

"Stop, Laura! STOP!" Say Yume don't give me chance to finished my words. And she close my mouth with her arm.

I see Nozomu-san who still sit on gazebo chair now stand up.

"Why you shy? Don't worry," say Nozomu-san, while he walk closely to Yume, "she your bestfriend. She will keep your secret, right?' say Nozomu-san, and now he hugs Yume. **Front of me, You know!?**

... I feel jealous to them now. I think I need boyfriend.

"... You... Don't make me jealous..." Say me. And I see they scare of me.

"Ok, Ok, I'm sorry Laura-san." Say Nozomu let go his arm's on Yume. Yume face is like boiled octopus now.

"Hm... But you dating secretly?" Say me. I see two of them is give an weird expression. And I see a nod from Yume.

"...But... Nozomu-san, you're doing like you not dating secretly." Say me, and Nozomu-san is sweetdrop.

"Oh... Em... Hehe... I know I can lean on you." Say Nozomu-san.

"But... Because I'm admin and the regulatory rules..." Say me.

"Ok, I will help you to keep this as the secret, but you have to make promise with me." Say me with sigh.

"He!? You give us a chance!?" Say Yume surprised, same with Nozomu-san expression, and I'll continue my words.

"Yup, I will check you two. And espesially you, Yume! Don't make your work in S4 is worst because this!" Say me to Yume, now she shivering, "Two week for checking are you really can dating and work!" Say me continue.

"It's fine Laura-senpai, it will be fine!" Say Yume with happy voice, she know I will say this, maybe?

"Hm... We're dating from two weeks and no one know, so it's fine." Say Nozomu-san too.

"Ok, this is a promise. Break up if your Aikatsu bad." Say me to them, Yume come and take my hand.

"I know, Laura. I know I can lean on you! You're the best, Laura!" Say Yume with her kind smile.

Her kind smile, that make me jealous.

I hope I can smile like that too...

"Ok, now back to work, Yume-senpai!" Say me.

"Ok, Laura-senpai! I'll go! Meet me here again, Nozomu! Bye!" Say Yume while walk with me.

And I keep that promise, they keep that promise too.

And I'll keep that secret.

Her face that Time, is the most happiest moment in her live.

Before I know...

 _ **Flashback Mode : On**_

* * *

Yume... It's... A happy thing that I must to keep in memory right?

It's a happiest moment, right?

Then... I have to keep it.

Nozomu-san still in your heart, you don't have to scare about you are alone without Nozomu-san.

I know, I will try to understand your lost feeling.

I... I hope you back, replace me, this S4 chair from _Flower Song Class_ is belongs to you.

I'm here... So don't scare about live without Nozomu-san

I'll go out to main gates, and go to hospital.

Yume... I will try everything to make you back to your Idoling career.


	4. Chapter 3

**Ako POV**

I'm on the outside of the room. Seeing the big door, the door that will make me see her inside the room.

I'll try to get a deep breath. I feel anxious about it.

What if I say wrong things?

What if I make a mistakes that will make her more down?

I'll try to throw my negative mind, and go in.

Inside the room, I can see her unique hair colour.

"Yume! Ako is here!" Say me with cheerful voice.

"Ah... hello... Ako..." Say her with her bitter smile.

"Here, Yume. You say your favorite flower is marigold, right?" Say me to make a happy condition

"Yes... Thanks... It's remind me of Nozomu-kun..." She whispered while see the flower I bought. Still with her bitter smile.

"Ah! Yume, you know..." Say me again to cheer her.

I'll try what I can to make her feel entertaining.

Even just a little, I will happy to see her.

Igarashi-san, are you know her sorrow after you go?

Igarashi-san, tell us what we have to do.

...She never, smile with her heart again after you go...

* * *

 **My Path, Dream, And My Future**

 **Desclaimer : Bandai**

 **Pairing : Nozomu x Yume x Subaru**

 **Warning : the typos and OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Memories of Last Date**

"yeah... And you know, they really broke up when the girl is not cleared the exercise test," say me when I'm chatted with her, "but actually, Laura never want that. She just joking, she never thinking her joke is serious on they eyes, oh God."

"Oh my God, Laura... _sugoi_ ," say her, with little giggle

"Yeah, thank God I'm not already tell Laura about I'm in relationship with Kanata-kun few months ago. If I tell her, maybe I'm already broke up with him many times ago." Say me still pretend to be excited about what I'm talking.

"Hm... If me, Laura already know my relationship with Nozomu-kun. And it's fine." Say her while thinking again, and she say it with bitter smile.

"...You still miss him so much?" Say me, I say what in my heart now.

"...It's lying if I say no." Say her.

"Even I don't close with Igarashi-san..." Say me, now I'm on bitter smile too, "he must be a good boyfriend, right? Since you love him that much and I see he so love you too."

"He take you a good way, like what I see at the amusement park few months ago." Continue me again.

"You still remember it. Me too, that's my first date with Nozomu-kun." Say her, with little smile.

"Of course, because it is my first date with Kanata-kun too." Say me, and I'm stand up from the chair and walk to door, "now, I will go back to work. Bye Yume."

Now I'm on my car, I see my watch. And I get wrong when see the schedule. There's one hour before work.

What I have to do?

* _kring kring_

I feel my Aikatsu mobile is ringing, and I checked my Aikatsu mobile.

' _I'm busy, sorry. Are you want to waiting for me for date? -Kanata Kira'_

I see the message is from Kanata-kun, I answer it quickly.

' _Sure, but I want to choose the date place. - Saotome Ako'_

after that he ask me where I'm gonna go. And I'm writing my first words.

 _I want date on..._

suddenly, I thinking about there.

Yes, that place... When I, and Yume is on the first date.

* * *

 **Flashback mode : on**

"geez... You know, you're the annoying person, Kanata-kun!" Say me with annoy sound when I see him, "do you know what time is it now!? I have work too! Not just you!"

Yeap, I on fight with Kanata-kun again. Even I'm on date with him now.

"Ako... I'm already say sorry... Why you still mad at me..." Say him with sigh, "I'm sorry, the producer want me to reply the scenes."

I give a sigh to him, and smile to him, "I know, be an M4 is so busy," I cuddle his head and grab his hand, "let's go! What you wanna ride?"

It's my first date with him, and the place for my first date is at amusement park.

* * *

"Fuh... I'm thristy..." Say me when I'm finished riding many ride here.

"Yeah, you're so exited. I can hear clearly your scream at roller coaster. So clearly even I'm thinking I can't hear again after hear your screaming." Say Kanata-kun, savage like always.

"What's your ploblem! Just go and buy drink for me!" Say me while I pushed him, I can see him laughing when I pushed him. Huft, he never stop teasing me, how annoying.

He go to buy me a drink, and I'm waiting here.

Ugh... I will die because boring if like this...

I'm looking around to see something interesting around me, and I see a cute shop.

Hm... It's near of here, it's not problem if I see the shop for a minutes, right?

Inside of the shop, I can see many cute stuff here. And make me want to buy some of the stuff here.

I get my shopping bag and see many stuff to buy.

But then...

 _* Duk!_

"Auch! It's hurt!" I fall because someone pushed me from back. Who dare do this to me!?

"Ah! I'm sorry! do you okay!? are you can get up?!" Say the girl who pushed me. She give me a hand to help me stand up.

"Ah... I'm okay, don't worry." I accept her hand and stand up.

And than I know, who is she.

"Yume!?" Say me surprised.

"Heeee!? Ako!?" Say Yume surprised too.

* * *

"What do you doing here?"

"You?"

"You first."

"Nooooo, you first."

Now I and Yume is sit on the place I wait for Kanata-kun. And I ask why-you-here to each other.

Of course I don't want Yume know my real reason why I'm here.

She was Laura friend, how if she tell me I'm on date with Kira-kun now!? I don't want to break up with him!

Please Kanata-kun! Don't come here now!

"Ako! I'm sorry! Here's your drink!"

And I think God don't hear my pry.

"HEEE !? SO YOU'RE HERE BECAUSE-" Say her surprised and shout loud because surprised.

I covered her mouth with my hand to make her don't finished her words. Idiot, you wan't people know I'm on date with him!?

And the annoy things is, he don't do anything! What he want!?

"Oh? You're here, Nijino-san? What are you doing? Dating with Nozomu?" Say him with his annoy tone like usual.

But I don't care about it now.

"HEEE!? SO YOU'RE DATING TOO!?" Say me surprised with Kanata-kun words.

"O- of course not! I'm alone here!" Say her with her red face. "I'm sorry! Gotta go!" Continue her and she go from us here.

What's up with her?

* * *

"Ah! Ako, suddenly job!" Say Kanata-kun when he see her phone.

"Oh... Okay, I have work too." Say me to him.

"Wanna ride?" Ask him.

"Nope, good bye. Good date today." Say me, I kissed him on cheek and he hug me before he go.

The real is, my work still one hour again.

I'm just walking around and watched something interesting.

And I see something.

I see girl with blonde-pink hair and guy with dirty blonde hair are kissed when they sit on the chair.

I know who is they.

So they want to go home to... So it's time to ask the truth!

Kanata-kun is right!

"Ehem! Can I take your time for a minutes, Yume?"

* * *

"You already know! Why still ask!" Say her with her red face. It's so cute.

"Easy, easy. I just wanna ask~ are you really dating with Igarashi-san?" Say me ask her, with a little teased, of course. Who will boring to teased her? No one.

"Yeah, it's true. I'm dating with him. It's my first date. Like you with Kanata-san!"

Skakmat.

Now we know each other. So no one tell the truth because they don't want the else know the truth.

"Promise you wanna keep this as secret to anyone else especially Laura?" Say me to her to make sure she will keep the secret.

"Yes, I don't say it as long you don't tell my secret from Laura too." Say her. That's the deal.

"Now! Let's Aikatsu! Aikatsu! We have a work! Come on, Ako!" Say her cheerful like always. She so like her Aikatsu espesially she being an S4, right?

I hope she never change...

 **Flashback mode : Off**

* * *

* _kring kring_

 _' I'm finished my work, already choose where we gonna go? -Kanata Kira'_

I'm back from my dream land. And see he already finished his work.

' _I wanna go to amusement park when we get the first date. -Saotome Ako'_

I answer Kira-kun message like that, thinking again it's make me like get a deja vu

Especially, it's make me remember her cheerful smile.

A smile that I never seen again after that...

' _I hope she never change'_... Looks like God not hear my pry again...

Igarashi-san... Tell me, how to make my wishes come true after this...

 **TBC (To Be Continued)**

 _Next chapter : Chapter 3 -_ _Exercise to Remember a Memories_

See you on next chapter!


End file.
